


Teen Wolf, Season 1, Episode 10, Co-Captain

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s01e10 Co-Captain, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Waring: Contains spoilers for both the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.





	Teen Wolf, Season 1, Episode 10, Co-Captain

Open to celebration over home team winning. Allison and Scott bump into one another, and it’s awkward but sweet.

Then, Jackson gets Scott alone. In three days is the Winter Formal. Either he takes Allison, or he get the bite, and in return, he convinces her to go with Scott.

In the locker room, Danny thinks Scott was apologising during the game for hurting him during practise by always passing the ball. “Apology accepted.”

Everyone leaves, and the lights dramatically go off.

I amuse myself by imagining Peter ordering Derek to locate the school’s fuse box, wait for instructions on when to flip it, and then, rush back for the dramatic entrance, Derek’s response being grumpy sarcasm, and Peter going, ‘Fine, I’ll do it. You let me know when it's time and keep him busy until I can get back.’ And then, Derek going, ‘Whelp, my uncle’s insane and ridiculously dramatic, but I’m going to go along with it anyway.’

I’m pretty sure it’s canon Derek got his own tendency towards the dramatic from Peter.

A ball rolls into sight, and following where it came from, Scott discovers creeper Derek in one of his lurking poses.

Scott starts to approach, and behind him, Peter appears with a crosse in hand. He goes on about how basketball was the sport of choice in his day.

When Scott refuses to help with the killing thing, Peter says he only wants to kill the ones responsible, and this doesn’t have to include- He looks at Derek.

“Allison,” Derek supplies.

Realising Derek is on Peter’s side, Scott demands, “Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?”

Derek doesn’t respond, ‘On the subject of things I’m not forgetting, I still remember the part where, after you thought he might have killed me, you told everyone I had killed said sister along with other people, and by the way, I’m still a fugitive because of your lies.’

Instead, he says, “It was a mistake.”

Understandably, Scott’s incredulously demands, “What?!”

“It happens.”

Peter says he thinks Scott is getting the wrong impression of them.

Scott thinks Peter wants him to kill his friends, and there’s something not right here. Peter’s response implies he does, but it was just established Peter only wants to kill those responsible for the fire. Later canon bears out that Peter is either indifferent or amused by most of Scott’s friends and Derek’s allies. He has a persistent connection to Lydia, he’s always found Stiles interesting, and the rest he neither tries to harm or go out of his way to help. At one point after his return he does taunt Allison, but he doesn’t actually try anything.

Malia’s a separate category unto herself.

And I wish I’d thought of this in Night School, but there’s some possibilities beyond what was shown in regards to the janitor: One is he didn’t exist. The other is that semi-feral Peter killed him due to considering him a potential threat to Scott.

Next, Peter claws Scott, and Hoechlin is great here. Derek’s incredibly concerned, but he restrains himself from interfering.

Scott has memories of Peter, possibly at Eichen, being exposed to painful water after the fire and reacting to it, the classy gentlemen Scott and Stiles ran into setting said fire, Peter killing them and the bus driver, Peter in beast!alpha form, Peter in the burning house, Peter comatose, Scott and Stiles digging up Laura’s grave, the trapped hands of his family trying to escape, Nurse Jennifer appearing as he sat up during a full moon, and Laura meeting him in the woods. He’s glassy-eyed and robotic in movements, and his fangs appear, but it doesn’t show him actually killing her. The last memory is of Stiles and Scott kneeling at the opened grave.

Then, it picks up where last episode left off with Stiles bursting in and Scott sitting on the bench.

Next, there’s a creepy in part due to its ambiguity scene with Allison. She’s sleeping, and she wakes up. There are two possibilities for what happened during her sleep: She was either dreaming of Scott, or Scott was just in her room and kissed her neck as she was sleeping.

The first would be fine. The second would be incredibly creepy and wrong.

Getting up, she tries to find her necklace, and when she can’t, she goes to her car to look for it. Hearing Chris and Kate coming, she hides, and they argue about Chris using something.

There’s an interesting line about Chris’s preferred weapon being a crossbow. His first scene had him using one, but I think that’s the only scene where he does. If there are others, they’re few and far. Archery and knives are Allison’s preferred tools in the hunt, and Chris almost always uses guns.

Kate makes it clear she believes Allison should start being trained, and Chris shuts this down.

It’s been pointed out, in a way, Chris and Victoria were training Allison without giving her knowledge of why she might need the skills they were honing. Gymnastics, archery, making sure she has a respect for weapons, etc.

This is speculation, but Derek might have known Kate was a hunter. The show never gives an answer on whether he did or didn’t. If he did, then, no one managed to truly impress it onto him that hunters could be dangerous even to those who fit within the code.

Chris and Kate both grew up knowing werewolves were all monsters, that having any sympathy or empathy for them was not a good thing, but for whatever reason, Kate grasped this sooner and more fully than Chris ever did. Victoria shares these ideas, though, whether she grew up with or not isn’t known.

If her niece finds out about werewolves the wrong way, then, Allison might have these ideas about them not all being beasts needing to be put down, about them essentially being human, and she knows from dealing with Chris, such ideas are hard to completely vanquish. She wants to make sure Allison knows the truth their dad could never get Chris to fully and completely accept.

I’ve said before Kate is the best parental figure Allison had, but it’s a low bar, and I’ve never said she was a _good_ one. I’m going to have more to say during my review of  Battlefield.

For now, Kate realises Allison is in the car. She leaves a something where Allison can easily see it before following Chris out, and at the door, smirking, she’s shown watching Allison studying it.

Elsewhere, Jackson is being a terrible, reckless driver, and somehow, he seems surprised and frustrated when his car has problems. Chris pulls up.

Out in the woods, Allison is wearing stripes. Kate’s influence is getting stronger, and as a result, Allison’s cruel side is developing and showing itself, and it’s interesting her first victim is, though currently not manifested, a nonhuman person. The location of the woods is also noteworthy.

Case in point: Lydia is following along. She protests this hike before their shopping trip, and Allison asks if she’s okay with Allison going with Jackson to the Winter Formal. Then, carrying concealed weapons, with Lydia not used to such physical activity and likely unsure how to get back out of the woods herself, she reveals she knows Lydia kissed Scott.

She doesn’t explicitly threaten Lydia, but this is incredibly creepy.

Her being angry, hurt, or experiencing any negative emotion is fine. Within limits, her being petty would be fine, but this crosses them.

Speaking of creepy Argents, Chris is making Jackson uneasy, though, in this case, part of it might be Peter’s connection. Peter knew Chris could have died in the sewers, but he didn’t kill him, and there’s a chance he knew about Parrish following him.

Chris insists on helping Jackson with the car, and he manoeuvrers Jackson to where he can see the scratch. He asks Jackson what happened.

I do believe Chris largely goes by the code, but what exactly was he planning to do if Jackson confessed a werewolf had done this? What if Jackson was a werewolf here who hadn't healed due to insert reason and confessed this?

When Chris notes it looks like claw marks, the red flags truly go off in Jackson.

Then, for the first time in his life, the sight of Stiles, Scott, and Stiles’s “piece of crap” Roscoe is a welcome sight. When they offer him a ride to a nearby shop containing tow trucks, he goes over, but secretly taking something out of Jackson’s car, Chris reveals said car now works fine.

So, how and when did he place the thing in Jackson’s car in the first place?

Also: Alarming, and I’m pretty sure legitimately illegal.

Chris leaves, and Scott declares Chris thinks Jackson’s the second beta.

No, Chris is worried Jackson might soon be a third beta, but Scott is the one he suspects is an active werewolf.

Scott’s so angry, he takes it out on Roscoe, and Jackson’s so angry, he pushes Scott into Roscoe, and Stiles is a better person than I would be for not leaving them both alone, possible hunters doing terrible things to them be damned.

Jackson insists he wants the bite, and in this instance, Scott’s ranting against this is somewhat understandable, but unfortunately, he never learns that, just because he was violated, other people can choose the bite without it being some sort of violation they don’t realise is being committed against them.

When Jackson lays that out here, Stiles is shown taking in his words. “It ruined your life. You know, you had all the power in the world, and you didn’t know what to do with it.”

Then, he annoys me by making a car metaphor.

Back in the woods, after revealing she knows Lydia kissed the boy she likes, Allison shows off her archery skills, and flashbang arrows are introduced.

I agree what Lydia did was wrong, but if I had a friend who reacted to my wronging them to this degree, I would end the friendship.

Next, Allison hears something, and handing Lydia the bow, she leaves her defenceless friend alone.

Lydia could conceivably whack someone or something with the bow, but really? I don’t know if this the petty cruelty, a cold indifference, or a misguided attempt at protection, but bad, Allison.

Her response to Lydia’s point something dangerous could be around is a cold, “Shoot it.”

Never mind the fact Lydia isn’t an archer, where in are the arrows she should use to shoot with, creepy, cruel Kate’s daughter?

Walking through the fog, Allison shoots Scott with a taser, the taser she didn’t give her defenceless friend who would have a better chance at protecting herself with it than a useless bow, when he approaches her from behind.

I can’t imagine Allison hasn’t learned physical self-defence, and I doubt Lydia has. She has a better chance at surviving without a weapon than Lydia does.

She’s mortified and apologetic, and he acknowledges this was his fault.

It kind of was and kind of wasn’t.

On the one hand, Allison could have ended up shooting Lydia or an innocent jogger, but on the other hand, if a boy/man is approaching a girl/woman in an isolated area, it’s not a requirement, but it’s probably a good idea, assuming he has the ability to do so, he announce his presence verbally.

Upon questioning, Scott admits to sort of following her in an attempt to run into her. Giving her the necklace back, he claims he found it at school.

They hug, but what’s presented as a sweet moment is underscored by so many things brewing underneath.

When she walks away, the fog’s gone.

At night, Stiles grabs a jug of milk and drinks straight from it.

Ew.

Sheriff S is working on reports, and he asks Stiles to pour him a little bit of whisky. Instead, Stiles makes a decision he hates himself for, and he pours more than a little. Sheriff S doesn’t even look at the glass before he drinks. Either he trusts his son, or he doesn’t care how much is in the glass as long as he gets some.

It’s revealed all pictures taken of Derek are useless due to a glow obscuring his face. Loosened by the alcohol, he further reveals all the victims are connected to the Hales in some way, though, he himself hasn’t fully made such a connection yet. The bus driver was in insurance, he was assigned to the Hale house fire case, and he was terminated due to suspicion of fraud. The video store clerk was a felon with a history of arson. And the two lovely gentlemen from the woods had a long history of priors, including arson.

He convinces his dad to drink a more. O’Brien does heartbreakingly well in this scene.

At Scott’s, he gets a voicemail from a teacher about his not turning a paper in. There’s knocking on his door, and it’s Allison. She asks if they can talk.

Back at the Stilinski’s, Linden Ashby kills it with Sheriff S’s vulnerability. He tells Stiles he misses talking to him, and then, he brings up Stiles’s mom.

Stiles hated himself before, but now- He stops his dad from drinking any more, and the reason he doesn’t drink any himself is probably so that he’ll be able to properly take care of his dad in the morning.

Things are awkward in Scott’s bedroom, but he’s desperately trying to do or say the right thing to make it go away. Allison pours her heart about how her family is keeping secrets from her, and Posey does great at having Scott being a mix of genuinely supportive, trying to get information without making it clear he is, and trying to guide her away from all this.

Melissa bursts in, and the fully clothed teenagers jump off the bed, all, ‘We actually weren’t do anything!’ Ha.

All dressed up, Melissa is too excited about her own date to care about her son having a girl in the room with his door closed. She’s having dinner with a medical rep, and how is it Melissa never came across comatose Peter? She’s been a nurse in Beacon Hills for years.

The doorbell rings, and Scott’s sent down to get it. Sensing something, he refuses to open it, it opens itself, and for a moment, Peter’s either hiding or actually invisible to Scott’s eyes.

Then, he’s standing in the doorway, and Scott immediately tries to reclose the door.

I often don’t like Peter’s humour, but I’m fully behind his mocking of this.

Granted, I’d probably try to do the exact same thing as Scott.

His mocking of Scott’s threat to tell Melissa everything, however, isn’t annoying so much as it confusing. Melissa not ever coming across comatose Peeter is odd but not completely out-of-the realm of possibility, but even with Nurse Jennifer presumably covering his tracks, him being Peter wouldn’t even be something Scott needed to prove. If Scott revealed he was a werewolf to Melissa, and then, told her the medical rep was another werewolf who wanted him to help kill people, it might take her some time to process, but she definitely wouldn’t willingly go anywhere with Peter until she had. And then, once she had, she still wouldn’t.

He makes it clear he’s going to bite Melissa in order to get Scott to convince being part of the pack. Then, there’s an exchange about Germany during WW2 that manages to avoid directly invoking Godwin’s law, though, Peter does say most historians attribute Germany losing due to a failure of leadership and asserts his leadership is better.

If this conversation did happen like this, then, Derek knocking Nurse Jennifer out didn’t break the hold, and some of Julia/Jennifer is shining through.

This scene is possibly implying Peter to be Nazi-esque, and he’s not. Julia/Jennifer, I wouldn’t go so far as to say she is, but there is more basis in her case for anyone who does want to make such an accusation. She is contemptuous of an entire species based on the fact a few people of that species did her wrong and wants to make herself stronger specifically so that she can wipe out any of said species that she thinks might turn out to be like the ones who hurt her.

I don’t like Peter. I would have been good with him staying dead. Per above, I don’t like his humour, and without intending to ship-shame anyone, Peter/Lydia and Peter/Stiles squicks me out.

Which: Thank you, AO3, for the new exclude filters. It’s so much quicker and easier than having to get the filter number or look up how exactly I’m supposed to use quotation marks in the search result box.

However, Peter’s motivation always comes back to his pack/family. He’s not trying to take over the world, and his killing spree isn’t about wiping out entire categories of people based on a desire to build up a caste of desirables over the ashes. The fact all his victims are human is incidental; what matters to him is the fact they directly had something to do with his family being killed. He’ll do anything to protect his pack/family, and he wants to be strong enough that he can. If he thinks werewolves are superior to humans, he isn’t going to go after humans unless they wrong him or get in his way. If he thinks werewolves are superior to other shifters and supernatural people, again, he’s content to ignore them unless they pose an actual threat to his safety or that of his family/pack.

For all this war-talk, Peter isn’t even trying to wage a war on hunters. He wants Kate dead, and he probably wants Gerard dead. Victoria was bitten before he came back. The mook hunters following the Argents around Beacon Hills for the first two seasons, unless they played a part in the fire, he doesn’t care.

If this is to show Julia/Jennifer’s influence, okay. If this is Scott trying to implicitly invoke Godwin’s law about Peter, though, that’s a low for him.

I understand Scott’s reasons for hating Peter. Peter had no permission to touch him, and yet, Peter sunk teeth into his skin and drew blood. That alone is horrible, but then, this bite permanently changed Scott’s body and made Scott a target of people who were always just waiting for the day when they could kill him.

Comparing someone to Nazis, to Hitler himself, though, is often a slippery slope unless the person is a bonafide neo-Nazi/white supremacist/KKK member/I-have-a-shaven-head-specifically-due-to-agreement-with-racist-ideals person.

Melissa comes down, and Scott considers stopping her but doesn’t.

Over to Jackson, he’s working out in the school gym/locker room.

As I’ve said, I never spent much time in locker rooms as a teenager, but I’m pretty sure most locker rooms aren’t as big as Beacon Hills’.

Creeper Derek turns off his music, is either sarcastic or just awkward in saying he likes Jackson’s taste in said music, and then, he puts on a song called ‘Lose Your Soul’.

Grabbing a crosse, Jackson declares he’s not scared of Derek. Derek calls him out on the fact he obviously is, and then, he says Jackson won’t be when he’s “one of us.”

Back at Scott’s, he desperately trying to find keys as she begs Allison to stay. He promises he wants nothing more than to talk with her, and he assures her this thing he needs to do won’t take long.

She agrees.

At the school, Jackson is following Derek out, and nearby, Kate is lurking.

Meanwhile, Peter is driving Melissa, they park, and before he can bite her, Stiles rams Roscoe into the car. Neither mind Eichen, how is Sheriff S not swimming into debt due to the rising insurance rates Stiles keeps incurring?

It wasn’t raining, but suddenly, there’s rain water on the car.

Then, there’s thunder, and Melissa is pretty sure Stiles did this on purpose. Him claiming they came out of nowhere doesn’t help due to, “We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles!”

He suggests they call the cops to do an accident report, and Peter nixes this. Now, it’s raining.

Stiles claims he might have whiplash, and maybe I don’t understand what exactly whiplash is, but I’m not sure that Melissa’s correct assertion he hit them means he couldn’t have gotten whiplash.

As they argue, Peter talks to the nearby hidden Scott. He’s impressed, and then, he brings up Jackson.

Realising Jackson might be in danger, Scott leaves.

At the Hale house, Jackson is uneasy, but he’s convinced to go inside by Derek. Inside, Jackson recognises the house from his dreams.

Then, making it clear he thinks Derek is about to kill him, not unjustifiably given the fact Derek wants him to think this, Jackson begs for his life. Scott shows up, and he’s ready to unknowingly play good cop role just like Derek knew he would.

Outside, Kate starts shooting, and abandoning the bad cop role, Derek is ready to sacrifice his life so that both Scott and Jackson can get to safety.

In Scott’s room, Allison is still waiting.

Having escaped to the woods, Scott’s wounds are severely affecting him.

Finally, Allison leaves.

In the woods, I’m not sure how Deaton knew where to find Scott or even that Scott needed to be found, but carrying him, he promises Scott will be fine. Nurse Jennifer may or may not be out-of-commission, but Coach and Harris are the most likely candidates if she is.

At the clinic, he’s dug the bullet out and told Scott he’s given him something to speed up the healing.

So, if Derek had dug the bullet out of himself and taken a certain medicine, he might not have needed the bullet from Kate to burn? Or would digging it out and waiting to heal without the medicine have worked?

Scott points out he’s a vet.

“That’s very true.” 99% of the time, he treats cats and dogs.

Are those the only animals he treats? What about other pets?

The point is, his face is in the shadows, he accurately knows how to medically treat a werewolf, and as shown in a later scene with Aiden, he’s strong enough to carry other grown/almost-grown males with ease.

At the Hale house, Kate has taken Allison to the basement. “Let’s start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets? Ours are a little different.”

She opens the door to reveal a chained up Derek in werewolf form with electrical patches on him.

Awesomely, the lyrics in the background are, “So, you feel entitled to a sense of control, and make decisions you think are your own.”

“Isn’t he beautiful,” Kate inquires.

Fin.


End file.
